Haymich Stevens
Haymich is a character original to the RP. He accidentally got caught up with Aleenya Mlinger, and continues to accidentally be plot-relevant. He is homeless and alcoholic as well as generally friendly and helpful. He used to be a very respected member of the Falcone Crime Syndicate, and was trained as a hitman. Appearance and Personality Haymich is a Hawaiian man with nearly black hair and heterochromia (like, that weird Benedict Cumberbatch thing where his eyes look green/hazel/grey in different lighting). His hair is naturally wavy, and he usually holds it back in a loose ponytail. He looks weary and worn (not like the picture) due to deep wrinkles under his eyes, and his unkempt stubble. Haymich wears lots of layers, as he does not like the cold, and usually has brightly colored jackets. Haymich is talkative and social. He enjoys meeting new people, and telling wild stories. He is rather charismatic, and gets great joy out of cheering people up and otherwise helping them. As such, he often makes a fool of himself to make others laugh, and is happy to become the center of attention. He is actually quite perceptive, but will hide his wisdom behind a goofy attitude. As a hitman, he has learned how to detach from his targets and stay cool under pressure. He avoids heavy conversation as much as possible. Due to recent events in his life , Haymich has turned to alcohol to distract himself from thinking about his past, and has difficulty sleeping without its help. He has become reckless and indifferent towards the prospect of dying. He does not have any interest in keeping up with the nature of crime in Gotham. He views himself and nearly everyone he interacts with as both victims and perpetrators of the festering cesspool they live in. Haymich knows that he is disreputable and unreliable, and does not think highly of himself, or anyone else. Plot Scarlett Arc Crane and Aleenya Fight Haymich is introduced while he is escaping from a bar that Scarlett Jaide has begun raiding for illegal activities. He and the others in the bar were warned of the attack by a message from the Calculator, before he has created a name for himself. This is the first time that the Calculator has gotten actively involved in the fight against Jaide. He runs into Aleenya Mlinger, who is looking for someone to torture as stress relief. Aleenya trips Haymich, and Haymich assumes that he was just clumsy because of the alcohol. He attempts to apologize when Aleenya kicks him, and makes it clear that she is going to deliberately injure him. Haymich recognizes her at this point, and decides to fight back. He has no interest in saving his own life, but is thrilled by the notion of a knife fight. He has not felt much besides guilt and regret, so he jumps at the chance for a distraction, especially if it might get him killed. While fighting Aleenya, he acts very nonchalant, and is not particularly concerned with the outcome of the fight. He does better than either he or Aleenya expected, but is eventually disarmed and forced down. He is still not worried about this, and jokes about his own failing. He gives up the fight at this point, and doesn't do anything to stop Aleenya besides talking to her and asking questions. Aleenya stabs his arm, and gets frustrated with the fact that he is not afraid. Haymich explains that he doesn't fear dying. He asks her about Jaide, and Aleenya decides to use him to fight against her with, instead of torturing him. Aleenya threatens Haymich, and forces him to find some explosives to use against Jaide. Haymich follows along willingly, though he complains about it. He hesitantly returns to the nearby house where he and his wife Jira were attacked, knowing it used to be a Falcone hideout and would probably still hide some explosives that Jira had made. He takes back the explosives, and tries hard to ignore anything the house makes him feel, lying to Aleenya and saying that he had made the explosives. Haymich guides them back to the bar he has just escaped, and Aleenya instructs him to attach the bombs to the police cars that are surrounding the place. Haymich goes along with it, and is actually somewhat enjoying the danger of it all. He is caught after placing the explosives, and tries to pretend to be an ordinary citizen. Jaide interrupts his capture by instructing the mercenary that found him to shoot him, but at this moment the explosives go off, giving Haymich enough of a distraction to escape. Aleenya helps him avoid being attacked once more, and furthers along his escape. She offers him some medical supplies to deal with the wound she gave him, and offers to drop him off somewhere. With nowhere to go, Haymich asks simply to go somewhere far from the bar. Saved by Haymich Haymich accidentally comes across one of the abandoned warehouses that Aleenya Mlinger, Jonathan Crane, and Ash Sheridan are hiding out in. He learns that they are about to be ambushed by Jaide, and is surprised by his urge to help Aleenya. He enters the warehouse and tries to casually let them know that they are about to be attacked. Haymich abandons them just as the warehouse is flooded with Jaide's army, but feels guilty for leaving behind, and goes back to help them once again. He finds the maze of alleyways that the trio has entered, and helps them navigate through it. He manages to hide them from Jaide's army, and then quickly leaves them so he is not thoroughly associated with them. Haymich Helps a Kid Haymich is found later by Aleenya, who wants to thank him for helping them escape. Haymich has fallen asleep/passed out in a tree to avoid sleeping on the ground, and is startled awake by Aleenya and Ash. He warns Aleenya about the danger of warehouses, since he overheard one of Jaide's underlings pointing out Aleenya's love of them. Haymich is intimidated by the effect the battle against Jaide has had on Ash since she is now one of the more well-known villains. He decides to avoid the fight as much as possible and separates from the two. Haymich begins musing to himself in a bar nearby about how things in Gotham have changed. It is revealed that he was in Carmine Falcone’s mob during Batman’s time, and he has been using his time at the bars to get customers to fuel his alcoholism. He pretends that he is not actually the hitman people are hiring, so that people take less note of him. He tries to avoid anything having to do with Jaide's army, and quickly gets sick of hearing about her. Haymich is shocked, however, when a young girl approaches him in the bar. She offers him meager amounts of money to kill Jaide, and she explains that Jaide killed her parents for being a part of Maroni’s mob before he died. Haymich knows that Jaide is untouchable at this point, and so cannot help the girl. The girl reminds Haymich of his own daughter. He feels bad for her, and protects her from the shady people at the bar while she copes with the death of her parents. Haymich then offers to give her somewhere safe to go, and draws her a map with directions to a care facility for orphans. Aleenya Saves Haymich Several days later, Haymich has passed out on a bench somewhere out and about. He is woken by a doctor scolding him for wasting his time. Haymich, still rather drunk and very much annoyed at being woken up, is displeased to see the doctor again. It is revealed that this doctor woke him up from a coma that he had been in for years, and Haymich is not thankful for this. He claims that he has no right to see his children, and he does not belong in Gotham anymore. He tells off the doctor so that she will leave him to fall back asleep, but by the time she leaves it starts to sleet. Haymich does not bother moving, and for the most part gives in to freezing to death when Aleenya shows up. She forces him to come back to her hideout so they can help him. Ash helps care for Haymich when they arrive at the hotel, and Haymich is surprised by their willingness to help. He gives them information on the messages that have been ruining Jaide's plans, sent by the Calculator. He also explains that Jaide has begun targeting former mob families. Haymich leaves them as soon as he can, as he is still wary of being associated with villains. He decides to stay in one of the old Falcone hideouts so he will not freeze to death, even if it brings up memories he would rather not have. Jaide Gains Ground Haymich continues frequenting shady bars, feeling a bit safer about it since the Calculator has been sending warnings every time they are about to be attacked. However, he is caught off guard when one of the new regulars reveals that he was a plant from Jaide, and the bar is attacked without warning. Haymich manages to escape after witnessing a former Maroni mobster be attacked. Haymich has a difficult time sleeping after this, and ends up resting in another abandoned Falcone hideout. The next afternoon, he quickly finds a new bar and nurses some coffee and his hangover. Cate Hunter notices him while she is looking for Ash Sheridan. Haymich notices that Cate seems like a relatively regular person, and is suspicious of her reasons for being in a shady bar in the middle of the afternoon. He chats with her for a little bit, and learns that she is looking for Ash. Haymich feels obligated to try and prevent her from losing her normal life. Considering she is not yet involved in the criminal world, he offers to try and contact Ash for her. He refuses any payment as she leaves. Taking Down Jaide Haymich returns to the hotel he knows Aleenya and the others are staying in. They aren't present when he arrives, so he waits until their return. When they show up, they are all beaten and weary. He accepts the vague reason Aleenya provides for it, and then informs Ash that Cate is looking for her. Haymich then leaves to get a drink. Recovery Stages Haymich ends up having a very hard time finding a drink, as many places have closed for the day, in the wake of Jaide's flight. All of the places that are open are too high-end for him to feel comfortable, and he quickly becomes sick of hearing the news about Jaide and Gordon. Haymich escapes to a park nearby to get away from the chaos. There, Haymich runs into Noah Kuttler and his son Marvin, who are apparently on their way to a birthday party. Haymich agrees to come with, though he has been dreading seeing Noah again. Haymich watches from a bench afar as Noah drops Marvin off at the party, and reflects on how much of Marvin's life he has missed. Noah joins Haymich, who makes small talk about Marvin's age. Noah demands to know where Haymich has been for eight years. Haymich tries to avoid telling the story, as he does not want to have to face everything that he had lost and abandoned. However, Noah keeps insisting, and Haymich eventually gives in, as he feels increasingly guilty around Noah, who is clearly trying to not look shaken or upset. Haymich explains how Jira died, and what had happened to him. He is then very unnerved by the fact that he cannot read Noah's expression, as he used to be able to. Noah asks what Haymich has been doing instead of reaching out to his family. Haymich's guilt continues to rise, and he answers casually about his drinking. Before Noah can admonish him, he fondly ruffles Noah's hair, and even more casually admits that he wasn't ready to face Noah yet. Haymich tries to joke with Noah a little more, to cheer the other up as he starts to cry. However, Haymich finds that Noah is able to recover much quicker than he expected. He is shocked by how much Noah has changed, and honestly frightened by the coldness in Noah's tone. He briefly hears about how hard it has been for Noah, raising two children alone, but Noah cuts him off in the middle of his questions. Haymich admits to Noah that he has no plans for the future, and intends to keep continuing as he has. Noah informs him that his phone number has not changed, and then points out that he should return to the party. Haymich doesn't look at Noah while he leaves. That evening, Haymich drinks even more than usual to specifically avoid thinking about how he treated Noah during their encounter. He regrets not being able to have the courage to call Noah, or voice his guilt to Noah, and wanders the streets of Gotham looking for anything to let him ignore his grief. Background Unknown Don Carmine Falcone He moved to Gotham, hoping to make it big as a comedian, and instead found a lot of crime and swindlers. He quickly lost a fair amount of money and security, but learned the tricks of the trade quickly. He was able to soldier onwards (and never get swindled again) and after a while he caught the eye of a certain crime family. Haymich was running low on money and out of options when he was approached by Don Falcone himself. Falcone liked Haymich’s work, and claimed to be able to see potential to be great in Haymich. Falcone kept in touch under friendly terms, claiming that he could never find anyone to talk to that had not been somehow influenced by his name. Falcone valued their friendship, and would support Haymich in cash once in awhile. When Haymich was down on his luck, Falcone pointed out that he would be welcomed into the family if he asked. Well, Haymich did. It didn’t seem too bad a job, as he had the Don’s trust already. He spent time with Falcone crime family for the majority of his life. It had seemed right at the time, to choose security, protection, and all the perks that came with joining the Mob. He made very close friends while a part of it, and felt like he belonged with the group. Falcone was genuine about befriending Haymich, and became something of a mentor to him. Jira Nnamani Several years later, Haymich was sent to monitor the actions of a particular branch of the family run by Jira Nnamani. There were rumors of a snitch hiding in their midst, and Haymich was sent to put them at ease (a rather special talent of his) so that the snitch would slip up and be found. Jira was the only one who knew that Haymich was sent by Don Falcone himself, but Haymich insisted that she treat him like fresh meat. Jira did, and the teasing she offered as such actually ended up forming a solid and comfortable friendship between the two. Within a short period of time, Haymich had found the snitch, and been told to deal with it. Falcone asked him to stay with the branch, to make sure no more found their way in. Jira became closer friends with Haymich, and trusted him with nearly every aspect of her business. Haymich was reassured by her authenticity, and her ability to cut through his bullshit, (something many others were afraid to do.) Jira and Haymich told each other nearly all of their troubles. They would even vent about their love lives, and would trade off pretending to be a couple, or playing wingman for each other when the need arose. They spoke to each other every day, and ran the branch together. Within a short period of time, they had begun to happily live together. They soon became one of the most lucrative and famous branches of the Falcone family, for which the Don praised Haymich endlessly. Haymich greatly enjoyed his time with them, and was happy to show his loyalty to the Falcone name through his numerous flawless assassinations. Noah Kuttler While chatting with Haymich, Falcone expressed worries over a new member of the family, Noah Kuttler, who had been recommended by another high-ranked member. Falcone admitted that over the time he had been with them Noah had proved to be reliable and valuable. He earned the family quite a lot of income, but Falcone worried about the boy getting too clever for his own good. As Noah was handling much of the mob’s money, he could easily choose to betray them and take many of the funds for himself. When Falcone met Noah personally, he decided that Noah was far too adventurous to be trusted with their funds. Haymich suggested putting his hacking skills to use in a more thrilling way than expenses, figuring that if Noah was that clever, he could find a way to be useful on the more dangerous side of the family that he and Jira ran. Falcone trusted Haymich to watch Noah, and be prepared to make a judgement call to take him out at any given moment. Haymich agreed that it was a wise move, and Falcone gave Noah’s superior the order. Noah was transferred to Jira’s branch, and Haymich made sure to keep an extra eye on him. Haymich kept close to Noah by acting as his friend. Jira, who was aware of the situation, gave Noah a higher status for his unique contributions -- and kept close to Haymich and him to make sure that Haymich wouldn’t get hurt. Over time, Haymich was stunned by Noah’s committment to to organization. He found that Noah had not joined Falcone for money, but to get away from his family. Haymich was frequently impressed with Noah’s abilities and his sincerity. Soon, Haymich was no longer pretending to be friendly with Noah. Traitor in the Falcones Jira and Haymich’s conversations often turned towards Noah, and the two agreed that he seemed trustworthy, and they both enjoyed his company. However, shortly after this, a vital mission failed, and it was revealed that there was a traitor in the family. Jira and Haymich investigated the accusations as thoroughly as they could, while the majority of the branch suspected Noah. They separated from Noah’s company for a time, and though Haymich did not believe Noah was the snitch -- he could not ignore the possibility. When the issue came to Don Falcone’s attention, Noah was taken out of play to await judgement. Jira and Haymich rushed to his defense, claiming they had found evidence that Noah was being framed. They adamantly vouched for Noah being a loyal member of the branch, and pointed out his personal ties to the family were stronger than many other members. Soon after, the two and Don Falcone all discovered that Noah’s mentor had brought Noah into the organization to create a scapegoat for his own treachery. Noah was released back into Jira’s branch, hurt from the betrayal. Jira and Haymich felt pity for him, and insisted that he stay in their home while they looked after him. Jira told Haymich shortly after Noah began staying with them that Noah had admitted he was afraid of getting in the way of their relationship and didn’t want to be a burden. Haymich, quite amused at this point, told Noah that he was gay, and that the both of them wanted Noah to become a closer friend. Haymich thought Noah’s reaction to this information was adorable. Third Wheel? Haymich and Jira insisted on spending more time with Noah, and without the job of assassinating Noah looming over Haymich’s head, he grew a severe crush on Noah. This became troublesome when Jira admitted to Haymich over dinner that she was starting to have feelings for Noah. Haymich became very fearful of losing his life with Jira, and tried very hard to suppress his own feelings. It didn’t take long for Jira to catch on to what Haymich was doing, though, and told him to cut the shit. Jira valued her life with Haymich more than her new romantic feelings for Noah, and insisted that Haymich be the one to follow the romance. Haymich basically felt the same way, and began arguing with Jira basically about who was going to be given the chance to flirt with Noah. After they stopped talking to each other for a day, they realized that not dealing with the issue was doing the exact opposite of what they wanted. Jira suggested that they both tell Noah at the same time, and deal with it like adults. When they approached Noah, he admitted that he had had feelings for both of them. He was not willing to choose between the two of them, and suggested that, to make things easier for all of them, they just left it alone. However, Haymich was struck with the idea of choosing both instead of neither. Jira and Noah were shocked by the suggestion, but more shocked that they weren’t opposed to it. Tricycle The three had several rough patches as they tried to sort out the arrangement, but Haymich quickly found that he was not as often jealous of Jira and Noah when they were together as he expected. His happiest times were when all three of them were relaxing together, and he even got an extra amount of joy from watching the two be happy with each other as well. Over the course of the next few years, they grew more and more comfortable with each other. They found a new home together after learning that all three of them would be happy to raise a family together. They continued to work together in the mob as well. Don Falcone was surprisingly accepting of their situation together, and told Haymich that he didn’t care how Haymich ran his life, he would always be considered a part of the Falcone family. However, to officially be able to manage each person’s individual wealth, it would be best if someone got married. Haymich insisted that Noah and Jira be the ones to be officially married, but after the wedding, the two surprised Haymich by arranging a personal ceremony to include him. They had their first child, Wendy, shortly afterwards, and their second son Marvin a few years later. Again, Jira and Noah surprised Haymich by agreeing to give their newborn Haymich’s last name. Jira and Haymich’s Deaths A month later, Jira and Haymich were discovered at a Falcone hideout on the border of Maroni territory. Maroni supporters used a chemical to paralyze Haymich. They tortured and killed Jira, and then attempted to strangle Haymich. A passerby heard the commotion and called the police, which made the Maroni followers scatter before Haymich had died. He slipped into a coma that the doctors deemed to be lifelong. An unnamed doctor who was running illegal experiments paid the hospital to take custody of Haymich’s body. The official record claimed Haymich had died along with Jira. The doctor kept Haymich alive for eight years, while experimenting on him and partially trying to find methods of reviving him. Eventually, it worked, and he miraculously awoke. The doctor explained what had happened, and Haymich learned that Noah had been alone for eight years. Haymich fell into severe depression, and did not do much more than what the doctor told him to. When he had begun recovering physically, the doctor gave him a large sum of cash and told him to take back his life. Haymich instead began spending the money on alcohol so that he could ignore the guilt he felt whenever he thought of his family. Relationships Noah Kuttler - Haymich is head-over-heels for Noah. He blames himself for Noah’s suffering as a single parent. Haymich wishes he could return to a life with Noah, and support Noah like he used to. He cannot fathom Noah forgiving him for being gone for eight years, no matter the reason. He does not believe he deserves happiness with a family after abandoning Noah, but would do anything to protect Noah, even now. His greatest fear right now is having to talk to Noah, and hear that Noah hates him. Aleenya Mlinger - Fighting with Aleenya made Haymich feel more alive than he had for months. He recognized her very quickly from her reputation, and hoped to anger her so she would kill him quickly, rather than draw it out with torture (he was less okay with that prospect.) He had not been doing anything other than lingering at bars until meeting Aleenya, and was drawn to the thrill of her type of villainy, so sought her out on his own. He doesn’t have any real loyalty to her, but would feel guilty if he did not help her when he had the ability to. He’s not sure why, but figures any emotion is better than none. Ash Sheridan - Haymich appears to have been afraid of Ash’s reputation, and that fear increases when he meets her, and he sees her as dead inside. He saw Ash as a physical reflection of how he really felt, and did not want to have to face that. When he met her later, he was shocked by her willingness to help him, but still a bit intimidated by her. To him, death is one thing, but torture entirely another. Cate Hunter - Haymich is slightly comforted by the sight of a regular civilian in his crazy life. He inherently trusts Cate more than most, purely because she is less criminal than the rest of them. Jonathan Crane - Haymich remembers the name of Scarecrow from years before, and is intrigued by being able to meet the person behind the name. He keeps his distance as much as he can, and makes sure he is seen as as a non-threatening drunkard so that Scarecrow’s interest will fall elsewhere. Having the interest of villains never turns out well. Fun Facts * In case you didn't read the background, Haymich is gay. Haymich drawing.jpg|Drawing of Haymich Stevens YML Haymich mark2 .png|Made on the Rinmaru Games Mega Anime Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-avatar-creator Pt 1.png|Artwork by Liberty Czarnik Cuties.png|Artwork by Liberty Czarnik Category:Shady Civilians